Tai Por Siempre
by Carscard
Summary: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez con un fic guiado por una canción! ¡Sonrían! ^O^


Tai Por Siempre 

El presente fic estaba planeado para ser insertado en 'De Digimon y Del Más Allá'. La idea era que fuese en el cambio de lo que yo llamaba segunda parte, ahora s más bien una tercera.

NOTA: ¡Esto no es un soliloquio!

Digimon es de la Toei (al menos eso creo). Forever pertenece a Stratovarius. Las locuras aquí (que no son muchas) son mías.

TAI POR SIEMPRE

Tai se acercó al edificio donde su amigo Matt ensayaba. Era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, belleza sólo captable por aquellos que volteasen hacia la inmensa bóveda celeste.

Sin embargo el adolescente no miró y se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada.

-¡No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo!- Pensó. -¡Pareciera que fue ayer cuando escuchaba a Matt tocando la armónica! ¡Ahora voy para presenciar su ensayo!

I STAND ALONE IN THE DARKNESS. Estoy parado solo en la obscuridad.

THE WINTER OF MY LIFE El invierno de mi vida

CAME SO FAST. viene tan rápido.

El viento sopló con un aire fresco y vivificante. Tai respiró profundamente y sintió como su espíritu se animaba. Entonces miró hacia la obscuridad y sonrió.

-Creo que el día de hoy la melancolía me ha invadido.- Reflexionó agitando la cabeza. -Por alguna extraña razón he estado recordando cosas... Las aventuras que tuvimos en el Digimundo...

En ese momento se miró las manos como si estuviese analizándolas y prosiguió con su reflexión.

-En aquel entonces era sólo un niño... al igual que mis amigos. No puedo ni quiero olvidar los detalles de nuestra niñez... con Agumon y los otros...

MEMORIES GO BACK Las memorias regresan

TO MY CHILDHOOD a mi niñez

TO DAYS I STILL RECALL. a los días que aún recuerdo.

El de la enorme cabellera castaña miró hacia el edificio nuevamente.

-¡Qué raro! ¡Está todo silencioso! ¡Normalmente puedo escuchar su música desde aquí, o los intentos de ella…! - Se rió ante esto imaginándolos cometiendo errores y/o componiendo melodías. 

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza y no pudo evitar ver a una pareja caminando a unos metros de distancia. La mujer sostenía la mano de una niña que iba brincoteando y se veía muy feliz.

-¡Vamos a ver a la abuela! ¡Vamos a ver a la abuela!- Escuchó que canturreaba. Sus progenitores sonreían por la ternura que les producía.

-Kari y yo tuvimos una niñez así, dentro de lo que cabe.- Volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. -Fue una mucho más afortunada que la de otros, salvo los pequeños detalles de la pésima comida naturista de mamá.- Volvió a reírse. -Una vez Izzy no caso de mi advertencia y terminó con un serio problema del estómago. Lo malo es que eso nos provocó otros problemas.

Volteó nuevamente hacia la obscuridad y su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Ciertamente no tuve una niñez muy común. ¿Cuántos niños son llevados al Digimundo para salvarlo? El ciclo de la vida es nace - crece - se reproduce - y muere no nace - crece - arriesga su vida para salvar a un mundo - se reproduce - y muere. En aquel entonces éramos tan inocentes al dolor, la pena y demás dificultades que con los años se vienen encima. Es verdad que no hemos perdido mucha de esa inocencia. Después de todo sólo han pasado 3 años y si hemos despertado ante el mundo, ha sido gradualmente.

OH HOW HAPPY I WAS THEN, Oh qué feliz era entonces,

THERE WAS NO SORROW no había pena

THERE WAS NO PAIN. no había dolor.

-En el Digimundo tuvimos que hacer de todo, empezando por acostumbrarnos a deambular en cualquier terreno que se nos presentara. Lo mismo escalábamos una montaña como atravesábamos un desierto, caminábamos por un bosque, cruzábamos el mar o corríamos por los campos llenos de ese pasto de un color verde muy vivo. Sí tuvimos momentos difíciles y extrañamos a nuestros padres, en especial Joe, pero nos divertimos, hicimos amigos y nos probamos a nosotros mismos.

WALKING THROUGH Caminando a través

THE GREEN FIELDS de los campos verdes

SUNSHINE IN MY EYES brillo del Sol en mis ojos.

Entonces sus ojos dieron con la celeste maravilla ante él. De alguna forma aquello lo animaba.

-Aún puedo sentir que estoy ahí, al lado de Agumon y los demás, con la emoción de cada día, nuestro andar por cada rincón, las cosas malas y las buenas. Es como si... formara parte de aquel mundo... como si mi valor fuera un eslabón presente y unido con todos los demás...

I'M STILL THERE EVERYWHERE Todavía estoy ahí en todas partes

I'M THE DUST IN THE WIND Soy el polvo en el viento

I'M THE STAR IN THE NORTHERN SKY Soy la estrella en el cielo norte

I NEVER STAYED ANYWHERE Nunca permanecí en algún lugar

I'M THE WIND IN THE TREES. Soy el viento en los árboles.

-...Sin embargo, extraño a mi compañero digimon, siempre leal y buen amigo. Nos separamos y no sé si vuelva a verlo... Sé que me debe estar esperando pero no tengo idea por cuanto tiempo lo hará...

WOULD YOU WAIT FOR ME FOREVER? ¿Esperarías por mí por siempre?

-Eres Tai, el amigo de Matt, ¿no?- Escuchó que una voz le dijo a un lado. Volteó y vio a los compañeros de la banda de su rubio amigo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no están adentro ensayando?- Cuestionó sonriendo.

-Matt desapareció.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- Eso definitivamente lo sorprendió.

-Estábamos hablando de una de las nuevas canciones que estamos preparando cuando, de pronto, salió de donde estábamos con gesto muy serio.

-Pensábamos que había salido a comprar una bebida.- Continuó otro de ellos. -Mas no regresó.

-Lo hemos estado buscando.- Añadió un tercero. -Sin obtener resultados.

-Cuando te vimos aquí pensamos que sabrías algo.

-Lo lamento pero no tengo idea a dónde habrá ido.- Dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. -Los ayudaré a buscarlo.

-¡Gracias, Tai!- Exclamó el primero mientras todos ponían ojos de cachorro agradecido, ocasionando que el de la enorme cabellera sudara.

Rápidamente se fue de ahí. 

-Si mal no recuerdo, Matt buscaría estar solo si algo lo molestara o conmoviera.- Se dirigió aun parque cercano y abandonado. -Aquí estoy otra vez buscándolo, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo que cuando huir no funcionaba, se desquitaba conmigo peleando.

Se detuvo en el medio del obscuro parque. No podía ver nada en ningún sentido.

-¿Hacia a dónde iré?- Se cuestionó volteando hacia todas partes. No fueron sus ojos los que encontraron una pista, sino... -¡Ese sonido! ¡Es la harmónica de Matt!

Corrió raudo y veloz hacia donde provenía la melodía. Pasó entre matorrales, maleza crecida y árboles de todo tipo.

-¡Debí pensarlo! ¡Siempre la toca en tales circunstancias...! ¡Al correr así me siento en el Digimundo otra vez!

I'M STILL THERE EVERYWHERE Todavía estoy ahí en todas partes

I'M THE DUST IN THE WIND Soy el polvo en el viento.

Llegó ante un pequeño claro rodeado por toda aquella vegetación. Ahí estaba Matt que, al verlo, paró de tocar.

-¡¿Tai?!

-¡Matt, al fin te encuentro! ¡Los otros integrantes de la banda te andan buscando!- Se le acercó. Su amigo estaba sentado en un tronco hueco tirado sobre el pasto.- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó y Matt comprendió al instante a lo que se refería.

-Supongo que ya te han hablado de la canción.- Aquí Matt obtuvo un asentimiento. -La letra... me hizo recordar enormemente a Gabumon... Ahí estábamos leyéndola una y otra vez... Y se me fue haciendo cada vez más difícil continuar...

-Entiendo.

-Hay cosas que no cambian tan fácilmente, ¿eh?- Preguntó el rubio casualmente, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. -Siempre que estuvimos en peligro o estábamos tristes, nos animabas con una convicción muy clara. Puede que T. K. sea el de la Esperanza, pero sin tu Valor no habríamos podido seguir avanzando...

I'M THE STAR IN THE NORTHERN SKY Soy la estrella en el cielo norte.

-Discúlpame.- Añadió. -No sé porqué me he sentido melancólico el día de hoy. He estado recordando nuestras aventurasen el Digimundo.

-¡¿Él también?!- Se interrogó mentalmente el castaño. -¡¿Será una coincidencia?!

-Viajamos por todos lados. Ni aunque hubiésemos querido mirar hacia atrás, no podíamos. ¿Tai, aún puedes sentir que estás ahí?

-Sí.- Asintió. -Comprendo todo lo que me estás diciendo.

I NEVER STAYED ANYWHERE Nunca permanecí en algún lugar.

I'M THE WIND IN THE TREES Soy el viento en los árboles.

-Extraño... a Gabumon... y mucho...- Prosiguió Matt con un gesto más triste. -Probablemente espera mi retorno... No sé por cuanto tiempo lo hará...

WOULD YOU WAIT FOR ME FOREVER? ¿Me esperarías por siempre?

-Yo también me he estado preguntando lo mismo. Estoy seguro que nos esperan...

-...Pero sabemos que no vamos a regresar...

WOULD YOU WAIT FOR ME FOREVER? ¿Me esperarías por siempre?

-Matt, estoy convencido que si fuese necesario nos esperarían eternamente. Sin embargo...

WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME...? ¿Me esperarás…?

-…Sé que algún día regresaremos al Digimundo y los volveremos a ver. ¡¿Quién sabe?! ¡Tal vez sea pronto!

-¡Ése es el Tai que conozco!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo nuevamente, con más alegría.

-Creo que es el momento de que regreses con tu banda antes que te reporten con la policía como desaparecido.

-¡Ya te mostraron los ojos de cachorro, ¿verdad?!- Se rió mientras se paraba y se encaminaban.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso puede asustar a cualquiera!

Se rieron juntos ante el comentario y regresaron al edificio. Pocos días después, Tai se reencontró con Agumon...

...FOREVER? ¿...Por siempre?

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán darse cuenta es un songfic. Esta vez prefería algo de Stratovarius.

Comentarios y quejas a carscard@yahoo.com.mx o carscard77@hotmail.com

¡Sonrían! ^O^


End file.
